


Daffy Dialogues - Dean's Pizza

by Mayhem_RJ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: "baby", Bugs, Dean's Pizza, Food Bank, Gen, Impala, Season 13 TV Contract, Walmart Pizza, barf, gagging, season 13, stomach pump, unemployment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayhem_RJ/pseuds/Mayhem_RJ





	Daffy Dialogues - Dean's Pizza

Dean, Sam, Jody, and Mary are sharing Dean's pizza.

 

Dean: [Immensely pleased] I negotiated our TV contract for season 13.

Sam: Great, I hope it's enough for new writers and raises for all of us.

Dean: Yeah, well, uh, they gave us an amount based on our ratings....and...uh....

Sam: And...uh...what?

Dean: You're eating it.

Sam: Eating what?

Dean: The budget. I spent all the money from the season 13 budget on this frozen, medium-cheese pizza from WalMart and even then I had to

..........chip in a few bucks of my own.

Jody: Dean, you said this was a cheese pizza but I see toppings !

Dean: [Sheepishly] Those are bugs from the radiator of my Impala. I didn't think you'd notice with all the alcohol around here.

Jody: Very funny, Dean. I don't believe you. Why would you do something like that?

Dean: When we were kids, dad would dump us at a motel and go hunting. If the motel had arcade games I would usually squander most

..........of our food money and had to become creative in finding food. Bugs are high in protein. Just look at how tall Sammy got!

Jody: Oh, my God, I've eaten bugs! I've eaten bugs!! Bug heads! Bug antennas! **I'VE EATEN BUGS !!!**

Sam: [Red-faced] I need a stomach pump!! Not even Lucifer did sh*t like this to me!! **I'M TELLING MOM, DEAN.......I'M TELLING MOM....**

Jody: [Turning blue and gagging] I'm gonna...go... barf.... in Baby........

Jody: [Holding her stomach and shuffling toward the door] I'll fix you Dean Winchester.....I'll fix you....sob.......sniffle....then file for unemployment....and the food bank.....

Mary: [Enters the room eating some of Dean's pizza] Tell me what, Sam?

END


End file.
